1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive for a rotary plate mounted in a turntable of a labelling machine for bottles or similar items and, more specifically, to such a drive wherein the rotary plate is coupled with a drive shaft mounted in the turntable and rotates when the turntable rotates by means of a crank supported by the drive shaft and guided in a curved slot located under the turntable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art labelling machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,807, the rotary plate, the drive shaft with the crank and a gearing located between the drive shaft and the rotary plate are located in a cylindrical block, which can be installed from the upper side of the turntable. To be able to run other rotation programs, either the housing block is replaced by another housing block with a different speed transforming transmission or the housing block is rotated by 180.degree. in the turntable, whereby the curved slot for clockwise rotation is replaced by a symmetrical curve for counterclockwise rotation. In either case, it is guaranteed that the lever arm will be guided in a sliding manner in the curved slot. Any possible advantages which may reduce the weight of the equipment appear to be offset by the disadvantage of the cylindrical housing block with an included transmission being relatively expensive to manufacture.